Will things ever be the same?
by annasophia.x
Summary: Sasuke's Back and the Same day as Sakura's birthday! what happenes? SasuxSaku I'm not good with Summeries but the story is Much better i promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so here is chapter 1 enjoy! R&R please!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's POV**

_**So here I am the new and improved Sakura Haruno.**_

_**My love for you has turn to hate.**_

_**You apologized but it's too late.**_

_**You have not returned yet, and I will hope you never will…**_

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Boom-

(Broken alarm clock)

"Wow that was weird."

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, finally age 18, and the top Medic Nin in Konoha. I have surpassed my teacher Tsunade-sama. I'm also ANBU captain. Not to mention I have my own fan club…

Today's my birthday.

"I wonder what Ino planed today" I mumbled to myself glaring at the innocent pillow.

Its 5 am and I am about to head out to the hospital. I'm not supposed to be their till 11 but I have nothing to do.

"First things first, I have to see Tsunade-sama" I said cheerfully.

I walked into the Hokage tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard and wlked in. I saw some one there but I didn't look at him.

"Sakura, isn't today your birthday? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um… yeah … it's my birthday and I'm here because…I want to work and avoid Ino and the others incase they plan something." I said. And smiled.

"Um…well sit down and we will talk about this after I'm done with…Uchiha" She said.

My head snapped up to see the Uchiha.

_Oh Shit I didn't even see him here._

"Okay" I said sitting down in the chair next to Uchiha. I turned giving him a fake smile that only people close to me would know. Then turned to Tsunade-sama with a serious face.

"Okay, as I was saying… Uchiha you are welcome back to Konoha but will be under probation for 6 months. I will have an ANBU watch over you." She said. Sasuke nodded.

**Sasuke's POV**

_I wonder who that _ANBU's going to be.

I would have thought that Sakura would have jumped on me already.

-Looks at Sakura-

_Wow nice choice of clothes._ (Okay so in this fanfic I gave her a different set of clothes her shirt is more like a hoodie except it shows her stomach and she wears baggy sweat pants)

**Sexy.**

_Wait what?! Who are you?_

**The inner you, smarter, hotter, Sexier, and the emotions you thrown away or thought you did.**

…_okay then…_

"Okay, so who's that unlucky ANBU?" Sakura said.

_What the hell!_

Now it's Time for the infamous Uchiha Death Glare.

-Glare-

**Normal POV**

Sasuke is glaring at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand just kept a straight face.

-Sweat drop- from Tsunade.

"Um…Well…I was thinking…that maybe…you could" Tsunade said covering her ears and hiding behind Sasuke for a human shield.

"3…2…1"Tsunade muttered. Right on count Sakura exploded.

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT HIM!!" Sakura was now chasing Tsunade around the room. She broke a couple of things but didn't cool down. She turned to Sasuke.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! OF ALL DAYS YOU CULD HAVE YOU JUST HAD TO PICK TODAY OF ALL DAYS!!" Sakura yelled.

**Sakura's POV**

_My dream was right! I wish he really never did come back!_

**Hell Yeah! I'm going to kill this guy!!**

**Normal POV**

"SASUKE I SUGESS YOU RUN NOW!!" Tsunade screamed.

"Hn, as if she would really hurt me." Sasuke said.

-Cracks knuckles-

Sakura was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"No she changed a lot and if you don't run soon she's going to hurt you!!" Tsunade said/yelled.

"Yeah, as I-"before Sasuke could finish his sentence he was hit in the face very hard. He flew against the wall leaving a huge hole…

Sakura calmed down a little and sat back down.

"Tsunade-sama are you 110 percent sure of your decision?"Sakura asked smiling kindly.

"…"

Sasuke got up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hn." Sakura said and looked back at Tsunade.

"So are you sure?" Sakura asked again.

"Um…"

"…."

"I…"

"…."

"Yes I'm sure"

-The Gang Enters the Room-

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled. No one noticed them walk in.

"Do you want her to kill me?" Sasuke yelled.

"Wow what happened?" Ino asked as she let go of her ears.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled…

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Neji looks around the room.

What they see:

1-Sasuke

2- Sasuke's face is bruised

3- Mad Sakura

4- Pissed of Sasuke

5- Tsunade hiding from Sakura

-The gang Sweat drops-

Naruto cracks up.

More Sweat drops.

"What the hell is going on?" Ino asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura countered.

"The whole town heard you scream so we came to see what's going on." Hinata Said.

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"Well-"Shikamaru got cut off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto yelled.

"…"

"Cough cough" Sasuke 'coughed'.

"Hn?" Sakura said. "Oh right you" She said glaring at him. Sasuke glared back.

"Hey Sasuke" Ino said

"Sasuke…troublesome"

"Hello Sasuke-san"

"Yo Sasuke"

"Uchiha"

"So Sakura do you accept?" Tsunade asked.

"…"

"…"

"WHAT'S GONG ON!!" Ino yelled.

"Well I just asked Sakura to watch over Sasuke because he's on probation." Tsunade explained.

"Oh…WAIT WHAT?" the group yelled at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, not to be rude or anything but, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Ino yelled.

"Someone's going to die, someone's going to die, someone's going to die, someone's going to die," Naruto said over and over again.

-Sweat drop-

"Hn" Sasuke said and walked out.

"Where do you think you going?"Sakura said dragging Sasuke back into the room.

-Sasuke glares at Sakura-

-Sakura glares back-

"When does it start?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Um…Today?" She said more like a question.

"Hai!"

"Wait! No why today? It's Sakura-chan's birthday!" Naruto wined.

"Okay fine, fine tomorrow then." She said.

**Sakura's POV**

-Rolls Eyes-

"What are you guys planning?"

"N-nothing…" Ino answered.

"Okay what ever, Tsunade-sama what about my work?"

"You have no work today"

"Fine be like that"

-Glares-

"Well…Everyone is dismissed except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hai!" they all said and left.

"Yes?" Sakura said politely as she could.

"Ah well I know how much you want to get away from them so I'll just give you a tiny mission. It won't take that long." She said smiling.

"Uh-huh"

"Help Sasuke get everything he needs like clothes and food and other necessities." She said.

_Wow this is SUCH a great birthday! (Note the sarcasm)_

"Well then I hope you have a great rest of you birthday then" Tsunade-sama said.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Hehe"

"Yeah well you guys are dismissed now."

**Normal POV**

They left the room.

It was a quiet walk to get to the mall. On the way there their where fan boys drooling over Sakura and Fan girls drooling over Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Why the hell are there fan boys?_

**Dude just look to your left…and what do you see?**

_Sakura?_

**No duh man think use your fucking brain!**

-Looks at Sakura-

…

**Damn she's hot no wonder the guys are all over her!**

_Yeah-wait no WTF!?_

**Ha-ha I knew you liked her!!**

_No I don't!_

**Yea you do!**

_No I don't!_

**Yea you do!**

_No I don't!_

**Yea you do!**

_No I don't!_

**Yea you do!**

-Ignoring inner-

-Still looking at Sakura -

**Sakura's POV**

_Fan boys and girl. Stupid Sasuke _

**Why do we have to do this?**

_I don't know _

**Damn this sucks**

_I know_

-Sees Sasuke looking-

"What you looking at? See something you like?"

"Hn"

"What ever you're the one staring at me along with every other guy in Konoha."

"Hn"

_That chicken haired bastered!_

…**Yeah what the he does he know any actual words!**

"Dude do you know any other words?"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hn"

"Ugh"

_She's sexy when she's mad_

**Ha-ha I knew it you like her!**

_So?_

**Ha –Victory dance-**

…

"Happy birthday" I muttered…

**Sakura's POV**

"Huh?"

"Happy birthday" he said a little louder

"Um thanks…"

**Normal POV**

-Ignore each other-

_**Skipping time…**_

Sasuke and Sakura are at Sasuke's house putting away his stuff.

-Ring-

-Ring-

"Hello?"

"Forehead! Where are you?!"

"I had to help Tsunade take care of someone."

-Looks at Sasuke-

"Well forehead you better get home now!!" Ino screamed into the phone and hung up.

"Ugh!" Sakura was pissed, well a little.

Just then Sasuke was done unpacking.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business. " Sakura said coldly.

"Okay, what ever."

"Let's go" Sakura said getting up.

"Where?"

"Ino's bugging me to go home…"

"Okay"

-Walks to Sakura's house-

"Just hold your breath and pretend to be surprised. Just hold your breath and pretend to be surprised." Sakura kept saying to herself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to 'Pretend' to be surprised for Ino and everyone" Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Why?"

"Well the Gang including Sai, Lee, and the rest of the rookies are there including the sand siblings." Sakura explained.

"Oh…" he said.

-Walks in to Sakura's House/Mansion-

"Happy birthday Sakura" every one yelled.

-Gasp-

"Oh-my-gosh! Thanks everyone!" Sakura squeaked.

_**Okay people….**_

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Review!!**_

_**I'll upload the next chapter when I get 5 reviews!**_

_**Thanks guys! Bye!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophia: Hey Guys thanks for the Reviews! I could really care less anymore about the reviews.**

**Anna: Yeah!**

**Sakura: Ha-ha! I love my attitude in this Fanfic! Thanks guys!**

**AnnaSophia: No problem!**

**Sasuke: I feel weird in this Fanfic…**

**Sophia: Why?**

**Sasuke: Because I admitted that Sakura was hot…**

**Anna: Ha-ha lmao**

**Sophia: -Sweat drops- Don't mind her she had Chocolate for breakfast. **

**Gaara: Hey am I going to be in this one!**

**Sophia: Yes you are…**

**Anna: GAARA!!**

**Sophia: Gaara run, Anna's obsessed with you.**

**Gaara: -Runs-**

**Anna: -Chasing Gaara-**

**Sakura: Well okay…**

**Sasuke: …**

**Sophia: -Hand's paper to Sasuke and Sakura-**

**Sakura: Anna and Sophia, better known as xxCiCiexx…**

**Sasuke: Does not own Naruto or Anything other then this Fanfic!**

**Sophia: Okay Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Recaps:

"_Just hold your breath and pretend to be surprised. Just hold your breath and pretend to be surprised." Sakura kept saying to herself._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to 'Pretend' to be surprised for Ino and everyone" Sakura said with a fake smile._

"_Why?"_

"_Well the Gang including Sai, Lee, and the rest of the rookies are there including the sand siblings." Sakura explained._

"_Oh…" he said._

_-Walks in to Sakura's House/Mansion-_

"_Happy birthday Sakura" every one yelled._

_-Gasp-_

"_Oh-my-gosh! Thanks everyone!" Sakura squeaked._

Now To chapter 2

Ino walked out of the crowd.

"Happy birthday Forehead girl!" Ino said giving Sakura a hug.

"Thanks" Sakura said back to Ino.

Sakura looked around noticing that not only was there the rookies and the Sand siblings but her old teachers were there too: Kakashi, Iruka, And Tsunade-sama.

**Sakura's POV**

_I can't believe that the got everything set up…_

**Well then you better believe it girl!**

"Thanks, everyone!" Sakura said with a smile.

"TIME TO OPEN THE PRESENTS!" Ino yelled over everyone.

**Normal POV**

Sakura was dragged to a table full of wrapped boxes.

She stared wide-eyed. There were so many presents.

"Okay every one sit in a circle" Ino yelled out.

Everyone sat.

"Okay this is the way we decide to open the presents!" Ino says while taking out a bottle.

-Sweat drop-

"Ino we haven't done that since who knows how long" Sakura said.

"That's the point!" Ino said happily handing the bottle to Sakura.

Sakura spun the bottle.

The bottle stops and lands on…

Kakashi!

He looks up from his book and gets his gift.

"You're old enough for this now" he said with a smile.

Sakura opens her gift slowly.

"…Thanks…" Sakura said.

-Sakura holds up her gift-

-Sweat drops-

Yeah guess what it was…

If you guessed Come Come Paradise your right!

"Okay Sakura Spin it again!" Naruto yelled.

This time it landed on…

Sai.

Sai got up to get his present for Sakura.

"Here Sakura" Sai said with a smile. Not a fake on but a real smile.

"You didn't call me Hag or Ugly…What did you do?" Sakura said suspiciously.

"Happy birthday" he said handing his present to her.

Sakura opened the gift.

-Gasp-

"Aw thanks Sai!" Sakura said giving Sai a peck on the cheek.

She showed everyone the gift. It was a picture of Sai and Sakura sitting next to each other.

Everyone stared in Aw.

**Sasuke's POV**

_What the hell was that?! Did Sakura just give that guy a kiss!?_

**What is this I see? Is it jealousy?**

_I'm not jealous!_

**Sasuke's jealous! Sasuke's jealous! Sasuke's jealous! **

_Shut up._

**Normal POV**

Sakura was spinning the bottle again. This time it landed on…

Sasuke?

"Did you get even get her anything?" Ino asked coldly.

To everyone's surprise he nodded.

Sasuke got up and took some thing out of his pocket. He handed it to Sakura.

She opened it.

-Gasp-

It was the same necklace that she was looking at when she went with Sasuke to go Shopping and stuff.

"Help me put it on" Sakura said giving Sasuke the necklace and holding up her hair.

When it landed on her skin it was cold and sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Happy Birthday" Sasuke whispered so only she could hear.

"Thanks Sasuke" She said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

He walked away and Sakura saw a hint of pink on his face.

**Sasuke's POV**

**Why are you blushing!!**

_I'm not blushing_

**Yes you are!!**

_No I'm not_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**No!**

_Yes!_

**Ha! I got you! Sasuke's blushing!!**

_Shut up!_

**-Still singing-**

_-Ignoring-_

**Normal POV**

She spun the bottle again and it landed on Gaara.

Sakura smiled.

He got up and gave her his present.

"Aw, Gaara-kun! This is so cute! I'll put it with all the other Panda's you gave me!" She said with a smile. (Sakura's room is full of the stuffed panda's that Gaara gave her.)

**Sasuke's POV**

_When did Gaara become Gaara-kun?_

**Jealous much!**

_I'm not jealous!_

**Yes you are**

_-Ignoring-_

**FINE BE LIKE THAT! –Sits in the corner crying-**

_-Smirking-_

**Normal POV**

"This one's different." He said pointing to the stomach of the Panda. "It has a picture of me in a panda suite and I'm holding a giant lollipop" He said smiling.

Sakura gave Gaara a huge hug.

The rest of the party was interesting.

Tsunade-sama gave her 2 bottles of sake.

Naruto gave Sakura Ramen.

Lee gave Sakura a dozen roses and a pretty necklace but not as pretty as Sasuke's.

Ten Ten gave her a scroll for her weapons.

Hinata gave her a pearl necklace.

Neji gave her matching earrings.

Ino gave Sakura a dress because when she went trough her stuff she had no dresses.

Shikamaru gave her a scroll for practicing and learning more jutsu.

So did Iruka.

Tamari gave Sakura a make-up set. Sakura had no make-up what's so ever.

Kankaro gave Sakura a puppet that looked like Sakura.

Choji gave Sakura food.

Kiba gave her a puppy! She named her Yuki.

Akumaru was carrying dog food over to Sakura.

And Shino…

Well he didn't give her bugs if that's what you think…

He gave her a nice pair of…

Sunglasses!

The party was like any other party…

Tsunade-sama got drunk…

Ino and Shikamaru were making out…

Hinata and Naruto were snuggling together…

Ten Ten and Neji were um…snuggling together and making out…

Kakashi was reading his book… he got Iruka to read it to…

Choji was eating.

Shino was with Kiba playing with the dogs.

Kankaro was playing with puppets.

Tamari was with Sakura Talking to people.

**Sakura's POV**

"So Tamari, how are things going?" I said.

"Awesome! You won't believe it! I found someone!" Tamari squeaked.

"Oh! Who would this lucky person be?" I said.

"It's Asakura Nakamura" Tamari said.

"Why didn't he come?" I said.

"He couldn't" Tamari said.

"That sucks, I would love to met him!" I said.

"-Sigh- Yeah" She said gloomy.

-Walks over to Gaara-

"Hey Gaara-kun!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Sakura" he said hugging back.

**Normal POV**

"Thanks for the present!" Sakura said.

"No problem!" he said.

-Tamari stays with Gaara-

-Sakura walks over to Sai-

"Yo Sai!" Sakura said giving him a hug.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Why is she hugging so many people!_

**Dude chill, it's only two people.**

_So?_

**You're totally jealous! –Starts singing-**

_Shut up!_

**-Still singing-**

_-Ignoring-_

**Normal POV**

Sakura just finished talking to Lee and Sai.

-Walks over to Sasuke and sits down next to him-

"Thanks Sasuke" She said smiling at him.

"What no hug?" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Sakura heard him.

Sakura gave him a hug.

"Happy?" she said giggling.

"No" He said.

"Aw come on what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when everyone leaves" he said.

-Skipping time-

Party's over…well kind of…

"Sasuke you will de staying at Sakura's house from now on until your probation is over, understand?"

-Sasuke nods-

"DON'T DO ANYTHING TO HER UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" Tsunade screams and walks out of the house/mansion.

Sakura sweat drops.

"So um do you want to get your stuff?" Sakura asked unsure.

"That could wait till tomorrow…its 9 already" he said.

"Okay" She said.

She went to show Sasuke his room.

"This is your room, mine is the one all the way down the hall. There is no reason for you to be in there. The bathroom is 2 doors to the left across the hall." She said walking to her room.

-He nodded-

"Well ok see ya Sasuke" She said walking away.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Dude what happen to the 'kun'?_

**Ha-ha do you not notice that she does not love you anymore?**

_Damn it! I killed Itachi and __Orochimaru__ and came back for her just to find out she's over me! That's not going to happen!_

**Wow Sasuke never thought you cared that much…**

_I got to think of a plan!_

-Punches wall-

**Sakura's POV**

_What the hell was that!_

**Sounds like it came from Sasuke's room.**

_Let's go check it out._

**Normal POV**

-Sakura runs out-

-Bangs on Sasuke's door-

"Sasuke! Open this door right now!!"

-Still banging on the door-

-Door opens-

-Bang bang-

"Oh Shit!" Sakura said.

-Looks in front of her-

This is what she sees:

1 An almost broken down door…

2 Sasuke on the floor holding his head.

And

3 A hole in the wall.

"…"

"Um…you okay?" Sakura asked.

-Glare-

* * *

**Sophia: Okays! That was Chapter 2!**

**Anna: Gaara where are you!?**

**Sakura: Awesome! My birthday!**

**Sasuke: -mumbles something about hugging and kissing-**

**Anna: Gaara I'll give you Chocolate if you come out!!**

**Gaara: Chocolate!! –Runs to Anna – **

**Sakura: Happy birthday to mee!**

**Sasuke: -Still mumbling-**

**Sophia: Shit I'm the only sane Person/Character here… Well this one was shorter then the first Chapter; hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophia: Well thanks again guys!**

**Anna: Ha-ha Yeah guys, Sorry about last time…**

**Sakura: Ha-ha Sasuke got hit in the head!!**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to get hurt?**

**Sophia: Because you broke the wall!!**

**Anna: So anyways…where's Gaara-Kun?**

**Sophia: He's not with us today…**

**Anna: -cries in the corner-…**

**Sophia: -Sweat Drops-…. Well Sai is here with us today!**

**Sai: Hey**

**Anna: You're GAY!**

**SasuxSaku: -Walk into a closet-**

**Sophia: -Sweat Drop- Well anyways… What's up Sai?**

**Sai: Your friend is weird, I'm NOT GAY!**

**Sophia: Never said you were…-hands paper to Sai-**

**Anna: You are SO GAY!**

**Sai: Okay, Sophia and Anna do not own Naruto, coughEspeciallyNotAnnacough, or anything other then this Fanfic and for the last time I'm NOT GAY!**

**Sophia: Dot. Dot. Dot. Okay anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Recaps:_

"_Um…you okay?" Sakura asked._

_-Glare-_

Now to Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Stop glaring at me! I asked if your okay!" Sakura said.

-Stops Glaring-

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

-Nods-

**Sakura's POV**

_Stupid idiot I had ask the Stupid question like three times!_

**I know right, what the hell is his fucking problem.**

_Stupid bastard!_

**Normal POV**

"Okay" Sakura said.

-Walks away-

-Turns around-

"Oh, by the way, what's bothering you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Remember when I hugged you and I asked if you were happy now, you said no, I was wondering what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…"

"…"

"Yeah well…I was going to say–"

-Ding Dong-

-Ding Dong-

"Hold on, I have to get the door" Sakura said running do to the door.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Crap I was going to tell her that I wasn't happy because–_

**Because she's Hugging and kissing other guys?**

_Maybe… or I was going to say that she's nor saying 'Sasuke-kun' anymore…_

**Ha-ha Sasuke misses the 'Kun' at the end of his name!**

_Shut up!_

**Fine but seriously man what do you expect from her after you left?**

_-Glare-_

**Normal POV**

Sasuke's following Sakura to the door.

-Door Opens-

"Hey Sakura" says someone…

"Oh Hey Sai! Come one in, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

**Sakura's POV**

_Dude it's almost 10 what is he doing here?_

**Maybe he wants to sleep over LOL**

_Not funny I already have a guy sleeping over don't need another one!_

**Fine, but seriously though… what if-**

_No he is NOT sleeping over_

**Sasuke's POV**

_What's HE doing here?_

**Who knows? Why are you so mad?**

_Shut up_

**Weirdo, why are you always telling me to shut up anyways, I mean I am your inner self I'm never going to shut up.**

_What ever!_

**Normal POV**

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something…" looks at Sasuke "without him"

-Points to Sasuke-

-Sakura turns around-

"Um…"

-Starts thinking-

**Sasuke's POV**

_What the fucking hell man!_

**Go kick that guys' ass!**

_I wish I could._

**Why don't you**

_Sakura would get mad._

**Ha-ha you would totally do anything for her.**

_Would not_

**Would to**

_Would not_

**Would to**

_Okay what ever!_

**Ha I win!! –Does victory dance-**

**Sakura's POV**

**-Thinks-**

_What does he want to say?_

**Maybe he wants to ask you out!!**

_Dude we are talking about Sai here an emotionless person, Just like Sasuke!_

**True, true, but have you noticed that Sasuke has had more emotion since he came back.**

_Yeah I have…_

**Weren't you supposed to be talking to Sasuke?**

-Hand waves in my face-

"Huh? Oh right, um well sure but Sasuke was just about to tell me something before you came" I said.

-Turn's to Sasuke-

**Normal POV**

Sasuke's looking at Sai with Sharingan activated.

-Sakura stares from Sasuke to Sai-

-Sai looks at Sasuke-

**Sasuke's POV**

**Why are you reading his mind?**

_I want to see what he's thinking._

**More like make sure he's not going to take your Saku – Chan.**

_Yeah MY Saku – Chan, Wait what My? When did Sakura become Saku – Chan? You know what, What ever, Shut up!_

**Sai's mind**

_What is he looking at?_

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_I was going to ask Sakura out!_

_-Images of Sai and Sakura in the past popped in his head-_

**Normal POV**

"Um, Right, Sai Sasuke was about to tell me something until you came so…" Sakura looks at Sasuke.

-Sakura gets dragged to the kitchen by Sasuke-

"What?" Sakura said.

Sasuke just stared at her.

**Sakura's POV**

**What the fuck is he looking at?**

_I don't know but he's not saying anything_

**Drag us here and say nothing what the hell!?**

_Yeah, yeah._

**You know you're beginning to like him again.**

_Am not_

**Are to**

_Am not_

**Are to**

_Am not_

**Are to**

_Am not so shut up already!_

**Normal POV**

She was about to walk away when Sasuke said something.

"What would you do if Sai asked you out?" Sasuke asked.

-Starts to think-

**Sakura's POV**

_Well let's see what would I do?_

**Let's make list.**

_Okay._

**Pros?**

_He's: Artistic…and um…kind, sometimes…_

**Cons?**

_Emotionless ass, and calls me ugly and hag…_

**Normal POV**

-After about 5 minutes-

"Um, well I don't know, he's nice and all but I'm not sure…" She said.

"And me?" he asked.

-She starts to think again-

**Sakura's POV**

**Sasuke, huh?**

_Let's see Pros: Strong, and um…still hot as ever…_

**Cons?**

_He left me on a bench when we were 12 and calls me week and annoying…_

**Normal POV**

"Um…well I don't know really, yeah, I guess I'm not really ready for a–" Sakura got cut off…

* * *

**Anna: Cliffie!!**

**Sophia: Sorry that chapter was so short.**

**Sai: No! What the hell happened!**

**Anna: He-he-he there's no way that you would end up with Sakura!**

**Sophia: You sure about that?**

**Anna: Pretty sure!**

**Sophia: Righttttt…**

**SasuxSaku: What the hell happened?!**

**Sophia: Stuff! –Smiles evilly-**

**Anna: Uh-oh, that's a bad sign…**

**Sakura: I need to know what happenes!!**

**Sasuke: -Drags Sakura back into the Closet-**

**Sophia: -Evil laugh-**

**Anna: -Sweat drops- Well anyways, yeah Short chapter REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anna: Hey, Okay this is Chapter 4**

**Sophia: Yeah -Smiles Evilly-**

**Anna: Well today we have Lee with us! Oh yeah by the way I hope I didn't offend anyone when I said that Sai was gay. No offence to Sai fans.**

**Lee: Hello my youthful Friends!**

**Sasuke: -Glare-**

**Sakura: Hi…?**

**Sophia: - Smiles Evilly-**

**Anna: There's definitely something going on. -Looks at Sophia-**

**Sophia: -Gives innocent smile-**

**Lee: My youthful Cherry blossom.**

**Sakura: -Sweat drop-**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Anna: …Something is up with Sophia…**

**Sophia: -Typing up stuff smirking evilly- (At times lets out the evil laugh.)**

**Anna: Anyways, What's up Lee?**

**Lee: Well my youthful Anna, Your youthful Friend Sophia is scaring me…**

**Anna: Yeah I know –Sweat Drops – **

**Sophia: -Glares-**

**Lee: -Gets Scared-**

**Sasuke: -Looks at Sophia suspiciously-**

**Sophia: -Gives innocent smile-**

**Sakura: -Looks at what Sophia's typing- Hoy Shit You Can not be serious**

**Sophia: -Smiles-**

**Anna: Uh-oh! Well anyways…-Hands lee a piece of paper-**

**Lee: Anna and Sophia do NOT own Naruto or anything other then this Fanfic. And, Sophia is Scaring the youthfulness out of me.**

**Anna: Well anyways here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Recaps:_

"_Um…well I don't know really, yeah, I guess I'm not really ready for a–"Sakura got cut off…_

Now to Chapter 4!

Sasuke and Sakura's lips were locked together.

At first Sakura was surprised but then ended up kissing back. Or that's what I would have been like if I didn't write this. (–Smiles Evilly –)

Sakura pushed Sasuke off ready to smack him.

And she did.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura yelled at him.

He looked at her wondering why she just slapped him.

As always Sasuke is not a man of many words.

But what he said surprised her the most.

"Sakura…I…I…I love you" He said.

**Sakura's POV**

_W-what? What the hell is going on in his brain?_

**What happened to the 'your annoying and weak' Sasuke?**

_What the fuck is going on? What do I say?_

…

_GREAT OF ALL TIMES NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!!_

**Sasuke's POV**

_She's not saying anything… _

**Uh-oh that's not a good sign…**

_What do I do!!_

…

_What the FUCK! NOW you say nothing? What the hell is wrong with you?_

**Dude if there was something wrong with me there would be something wrong with you too!**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura…" Sasuke began, "I'm sorry"

"Umm…it's okay?" Sakura said more like a question though.

**Sakura's POV**

**Are you falling for him again?**

_Hell Fucking no! What the hell were you thinking!_

**Fine what ever, but you got to admit he can really kiss.**

_I know…_

**But seriously why the fuck did he just kiss us?!**

_Fucking ass might die soon_

**Wows okay just release your inner Sakura and well kick his ass!!**

_Exactly _

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke…" Sakura began.

Sasuke looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I…I'm sorry but…"

-Gives Sasuke a sad smile-

"Oh… okay" Sasuke said.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Fuck! I'm losing her!_

**Yeah you are!**

_Fuck I'm not giving up!_

**Yeah Show her that you're not that one word answer, bastard, emotionless ass that you used to be!!**

_You're not helping!_

**But I am telling the truth!**

**Normal POV**

They walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay…" Sakura said.

She looks at Sai.

"Okay…yeah Sai what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura said.

-Sai Glares at Sasuke-

-Sasuke Glares back then walks away-

"Okay?" Sakura said.

"Right, um Sakura, will you go out with me?" Sai asked, almost pleading.

"Um…Well Sai well I'm sorry but no." Sakura said looking down.

"What? Why?"

"I'm Sorry, Can you leave now?" She asked kind of sad. She didn't like to reject people especially people that were really close to her.

Not to mention rejecting 2 people in one night.

-Sakura Sighs-

She led him to the door and said bye.

Sai left and Sakura was about to close the door when…

"SAKURAAA – SANN!" yelled a certain dude in green. (oO)

Sakura was about to say something when

-Boom-

Sakura looks around to see a pissed off Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

_Dude-_

**Outer-Sakura I'm NOT a dude…**

_Fine, Dudete…anyways what is he so pissed at? (Did I spell that right? Sorry if I didn't I suck at spelling)_

**Alright how many people asked you out?**

_Two soon to be three…_

**And what did he do?**

_Ask me out?_

**Right, and what did you do?**

_Reject him?_

**Okay you got it!**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura-san, will you go out with me! Please!" Lee asked crying.

Yes Sasuke kicked his ass…

"Sorry Lee but no" Sakura said.

Okay make that three people in one night.

-Lee starts to cry even more-

"Sorry Lee but I think you should go home now…"

"Okay Sakura-san but I will win your heart one day!" Lee said

**Sakura's POV**

_Righttttt…_

**You said it**

**Normal POV**

Okay so he left after she closed the door.

Sakura felt tired so she just undressed and went to bed in her undergarments.

Same with Sasuke

__

_**The Next Day**_

Okay so…

Its morning…

Did they have a nice sleep? Well let's see…

**With Sakura**

She just woke up.

She walked to the bathroom.

She came out and found Yuki still on her bed and their was still food in her bowl

**Sakura's POV**

_God I'm hungry_

**Normal POV**

So she walked down to the kitchen – still in her undergarments.

Yes, she forgot that Sasuke was still with her…

So she just began to cook breakfasts.

**With Sasuke **

He was already awake.

He was recalling everything that happened yesterday.

He was still shirtless…

He smelled something good so he followed the sent.

Yes still Shirtless…

**Sasuke's POV**

_Holly Shit!_

**OMG!!**

-Turns Tomato Red-

**Normal POV**

So…

Sakura's cooking in her undergarments.

And

Sasuke's watching…

-Sakura turns around-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Sasuke's still staring-

**Sakura's POV**

_Holly shit I forgot he was here!_

**I have one thing to say – RUN!! By the way he got a nice body!**

_Not the time!!_

**Normal POV**

She didn't run…

She suddenly froze…

-Sasuke and Sakura are staring at each other-

They smelled something burning…

"Holly Fuck!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke ran to get the fire extinguisher.

He came back with it and put out the fire

-They Both Sigh-

"I guess we'll be going out to eat" Sakura said blushing a little.

Sasuke was still staring at her.

**Sasuke's POV**

_-Stare-_

**She's HOT!**

_-Stare-_

**Dude –waves hand in his face-**

_-Stare-_

**Normal POV**

-Stare-

-Stare-

**Sakura's POV**

_-Stare-_

**He is HOTTT!**

_-Stare-_

**-Stare-**

**Normal POV**

So they are still staring at each other…

Their hands unconsciously reached out towards each other.

Sakura's hands went to Sasuke's Chest.

Sasuke's hands went to Sakura's waist.

* * *

**Anna: Okay! This was chapter 4 **

**Sophia: I'm thinking of making the rating M now so what do you guys think??**

**Sakura: Why did you stop it?**

**Sophia: Because I wanted to.**

**Lee: This is so not youthful!**

**Sophia: Righttt**

**Sasuke: OMG! What's going to happen?**

**Sophia: That's for me and maybe Anna to know and you people to find out!**

**Anna: Come on!**

**Sophia: fine you get to know**

**Anna: Yay!**

**Sophia: So what did people think!! Please REVIEW!! xD**

**xxSophiaxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Sophia: Ha-ha thanks for the reviews guy's they were um… very interesting…

**Anna: Yeah, so what's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Sophia: Read and find out –Smiles evilly-**

**Sakura: Holy Shit! Come on hurry up!!**

**Sasuke: Yeah what she said**

**Sophia: So anyways we have Hinata-chan here with us today!**

**Hinata: H-Hello**

**Anna: So Hinata what do you think of the story so far?**

**Hinata: W- Well… it's very good, especially that last chapter**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Sophia: Um… thanks Hinata-chan!**

**Anna: Yeah, yeah sooo get on with the chapter!!!!**

**Sakura: YEAH!**

**Sasuke: Yeah**

**Hinata: Y-Yeah!**

**Sophia: Um…okay but just to tell you it's not going to be that good. I've never really written anything like this before to tell you the truth I just turned 13 so… this might not be that good –Scratches back of my head – So um right… -Hands Hinata paper-**

**Hinata: W-well, Sophia and Anna don't own Naruto or anything else other then this Fanfic. W-what? You're only 13?**

**Sophia: Yeah…**

**Sakura: Wow…**

**Sasuke: …**

**Anna: Hah! I knew that already! –Does victory dance-**

**Sophia: So… anyways… enjoy R&R**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Recaps:_

_So they are still staring at each other…_

_Their hands unconsciously reached out towards each other._

_Sakura's hands went to Sasuke's Chest._

_Sasuke's hands went to Sakura's waist._

Chapter 5

Slowly, their hands started roaming freely.

Unconsciously Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, pulling them closer together

Sakura's arms, also, unconsciously wrapped around Sasuke's neck, pulling him even closer.

Their bodies came together, as should the pieces of a puzzle, when here lips met.

Their bodies came together as one as they continued to kiss.

Not knowing what he was doing Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip to ask, almost pleading, for and entrance.

She let him in.

Roaming her mouth, memorizing every detail there is.

Their inners, yelling at them to snap out of it and stop.

But they didn't, they kissed, for who knows how long, until they had to come up for air.

Breathing heavily, still mesmerized by each others presence, they began again.

They didn't stop.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, bringing them back to reality.

They looked at each other; faces flushed, and only wearing their undergarments.

They ran upstairs quickly and got dressed.

**Sakura's POV**

_What the hell just happened?_

**You just made out with Uchiha Sasuke**

_That's not good!_

**Sasuke's POV**

_What the hell just happened?_

**You just made out with Sakura**

_I know that! I mean how did it happen?_

**I dunno…**

**Normal POV**

Sakura went down to and opened the door.

"Forehead you finally decided to answer the door!" Ino said

"Er… Sorry Pig I was in the middle of something" Sakura said

Ino looked at Sakura, she was a little flushed.

She turned around and saw Sasuke, man his shirt showed his muscles.

Boy was he hot.

Ino looked at Sasuke then to Sakura then back to Sasuke again.

**Ino's POV **(lol I know weird but I had to put it!)

…_what the hell is going on with them! _

_Their all flushed…_

_No way!..._

My eyes widened when I realized what just happened!

"You!" I pointed to Sakura.

"And You!" I pointed to Sasuke.

"I can't believe you people!" I yelled.

"How could you!?"

**Sakura's POV**

_What the fuck is she talking about?_

**Sasuke's POV**

_Huh? What is she thinking we did exactly?_

**Normal POV**

It hit them.

They stared at Ino wide-eyed.

"NO WAY INO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING???" Sakura screamed.

"You did don't say you didn't I know you did!!!!!!" Ino said pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"What did we do?" Sasuke asked trying to convince her they didn't do it.

"Sasuke I know you guys were making out! Don't hide it from me! I know you did!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

**Sakura's POV**

_She ment that me made out_

**She sounded like we were doing 'it'**

**Sasuke's POV**

_I thought…didn't she mean…_

**Oh wow, I thought….**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Ino.

"Oh…" Sakura said.

"What do you mean 'oh'? You didn't think I meant…" Ino trailed off…

They both looked at her.

-Dead Silence-

"Yeah so what did you come for?" Sakura asked

They both looked at her.

-Dead Silence-

"Yeah so what did you come for?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Knowing Ino she can be distracted easily.

Ino scratched the back of her head. "Uh…I don't remember…"

"Pig…" sakura said as calmly as she could.

"Yeah forehead?" she asked casually not noticing Sakura's murderous aura.

"Get. Out." Sakura said slowly.

"Huh?" Ino asked confused.

"I Said !" Sakura yelled.

"Shesh whats gotten in to you today forehead?" ino asked then shrugged, "Bye sasuke-kun by forehead!" she yelled waving good bye.

Sakura closed the door…

Awkward silence…

More silence…

…

**Sakura POV**

_This is…_

**Awkward…**

**Normal POV**

"So…you wanna go get breakfast?" sakura asked trying to make the situation less awkward.

"Hn"

Sakura twitched, "what the fuckin' hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Hn."

Twitch

"Hn."

Twitch

"Hn."

"Gah! Whatever lets go!" she yelled grabbing her keys and headed out the door.

Sasuke followed.

**At the ramen place** (whats it called? I don't remember )

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the ramen place.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" they turned their heads to see Naruto waving at them. Next to him was Hinata waving slightly.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here? On a date?" Sakura asked sitting next to Hinata. Her face turned tomato red. A little red was seen on Naruto's cheeks as well.

"Ino told us!" Naruto yelled out.

"Told you what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"About you and Teme! There's no need in hiding it Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled aloud.

**Sakura POV**

_She did not._

**Oh yes she did.**

_She's dead meat._

**Sasuke POV**

_No way. _

…**OHHHH! SHES GONNA DIEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Sophia: Okayy…. I dunno… it was short…**

**Hinata: You made me and Naruto got on a date! –blush-**

**Sakura: PIG!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Anna: Soo… sorry for the **_**really late update.**_

**Sophia: Haha right sorry about that… I was kinda doing school work so I don't fail**

**Anna: No way. Wheres the real Sophia?**

**Sophia: -sweat drop- whatever review pleasseee! **


End file.
